


Contagious Madness

by Memorycharm (tzy)



Series: Sex Magic [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: pornish_pixies, Drug Use, Humor, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-02
Updated: 2005-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tzy/pseuds/Memorycharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna has another strange idea about magic. Harry and Draco help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Contagious Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2005 for a fantasy fest at pornish_pixies on LJ.

"This way, hurry," Luna said, grabbing Draco's hand and ducking under a low branch.

"It isn't dangerous, is it?" Draco said, trying to force the quiver from his voice.

"Why? Are you scared?" Harry said, pushing the branch out of the way. 

"Shut it, Potty," Draco snapped. He wasn't afraid. He _wasn't_. 

Draco had no idea why Luna had insisted on Harry coming along, but now that they were here, in the Forbidden forest as midnight approached, he was glad for the extra body. Harry would probably throw himself in the path of any wayward Dark Creatures, thus allowing Draco (and Luna, if she was quick) time to escape. 

Idiot.

"Almost there," Luna said, drawing a deep breath and straightening her posture. 

"Why is it always midnight with you, Lovegood?" Draco said with a scowl. "Some of us have duties, you know."

"I don't think toadying for Snape counts as a duty," Harry said.

"I told you to shut it," Draco growled. Whatever this was about, it had best be worth it. It usually _was_ when Luna got like this, all excited and breathless, but she'd never brought someone _else_ along. 

Why did it have to be Harry, of all people? If it'd been Chang, or one of the other fit Ravenclaws... even Boot, if it had to be another boy. Draco had done his share of experimenting. It was what one did, while one was in school, before marriage and children and all that.

But there was experimenting, and there was Harry fucking Potter, no fucking way.

Although... Harry wasn't that bad looking, when you didn't have to look at his ridiculous spectacles or his wretched hair, or that damned scar. And if he kept his mouth shut. 

God, Luna's madness must be contagious, Draco thought, shaking his head. 

Perhaps she wanted Harry along so they could torture him for a bit before they... did what they usually did. That thought brightened Draco's mood a smidgen, and he raised his head as he walked.

"Here we are," Luna said, stepping into a small clearing. The moon was nearly full, and the clearing was flooded with eerie moonlight, making all their features look inky.

Luna sat down in the middle of the clearing and opened her satchel, then pulled out a candle, a bundle of herbs, a small cauldron, and a vial of clear liquid. "Sit," she said. Draco sat down quickly, while Harry remained standing.

"Look. Luna... what exactly is this spell you need help with?" Harry asked, eying Luna's things.

"It's very important for the war effort," Luna said softly. "I need two enemies--that's you two--joined by a common friend--that's me!--to co-operate in the completion of a difficult task." She put the herbs in the cauldron as she spoke, and lit the candle. 

"What's the task?" Harry said, sitting down next to Luna.

Luna crushed some of the herbs between her fingers, then used the candle to light the cauldron contents. "You'll see. It won't hurt." The herbs began to burn, and smoke poured out of the cauldron.

The pungent smell filled Draco's nose; it reminded him of his grandmother's attic--musty and thickly sweet. After a moment, his head felt muzzy and his arms went all rubbery. "Wha- izzat stuff?" he tried to say around his clumsy tongue.

"You can'talk," Harry said, grabbing his stomach and laughing. Luna smiled at them both.

"Before we start, I want you two to remember something. When I tell you--you're both to say this charm." Luna handed each of them a scrap of parchment with a set of strange words written on. Draco blinked at the words, and tried to sound them out. It was a great deal more difficult than it ought to have been.

"Not yet. Shh," Luna said, pressing her index finger to Draco's lips. She brushed her fingertip over Draco's mouth, and inside when he parted his lips. He sucked her finger deep inside and swirled his tongue around it.

"Um. That- thas'cool," Harry said. Draco glanced over; Harry's eyes were fixed on Luna's finger in Draco's mouth. 

"Come on, then," Luna said, beckoning Harry with her free hand. Harry sort of... _crawled_ over; his pupils were enormous in the pale yellow light from the candle. Luna grabbed Harry's hand and licked his fingers, then moved them toward Draco's mouth. 

Draco stared at Harry's hand. There was some reason why this was all a bad idea... Harry moved his hand, and his fingers left delicious golden trails in the candlelight. "You- um." Draco opened his mouth and all but inhaled three of Harry's fingers.

"Oh..." Harry said, the sound sending sweet ripples down Draco's spine. Why was this wrong, again?

"What kind of magic is this?" Harry asked Luna in a breathy voice. Draco considered telling Harry all about Luna's weird sex magic theories, but his mouth was full. 

"Good magic," Luna said, tugging Draco's trousers off and starting on his cock. Draco moaned around Harry's fingers. It seemed like everything he did to Harry's fingers, Luna did to his cock. It felt like he was sucking his own cock, doing every single thing he liked, and none of the things he didn't. 

Tendrils of smoke rose from the cauldron and filled Draco's nose with the scent of rotting gardenias and stale dust. His head lolled back. He felt like he was floating above the clearing, watching the stars pulse in the sky with the same rhythm of Luna's lips on his cock.

He didn't know how long they went on like that, but he fancied he could see the stars move across the sky, and the moon settle behind the trees, all before he even thought about coming. 

Draco was only mildly surprised when he discovered he'd somehow got Harry's cock in his mouth, or that they were now all mostly naked. Now, the sensation of Luna's mouth moving in tandem with his own was even more intense. Draco scraped his teeth along the underside of Harry's cock, and Luna did the same to Draco, at the same time. Draco tested it by sliding his tongue under Harry's foreskin, out of Luna's view. Luna did precisely the same to him.

Everything he knew was reduced to mouths on skin, to licking and being licked. The slightest touch--Harry's?--on his ear sent needles of pleasure so intense it verged on pain down Draco's spine. He moaned around Harry's cock. Harry gasped and tangled his fingers in Draco's hair.

 

If Luna hadn't stopped, Draco might never have noticed the centaurs. All of a sudden, cool air assaulted his cock. He lifted his head from Harry's cock and looked around, confused. 

"Hello," Luna said. She wiped her mouth and stood up. Centaurs surrounded the clearing. A few of them had arrows cocked; all of them had grave expressions. 

Harry and Draco both scrambled for their wands.

"Be still!" one of the centaurs said. Draco froze. 

"Say the words," Luna whispered. 

"What?" Draco said, covering his cock with his hands. 

"The task," Harry said brightly. He started saying the odd words Luna had given them. Draco joined in, and was surprised to find he remembered it all, even if his pronunciation was a bit off.

"You dare speak that language and those words to us?!" the centaur who had spoken before said. He looked both affronted and slightly intrigued. 

"Um. Yes?" Harry said, looking directly at Luna, who seemed unconcerned.

"No wizard has spoken those words to a centaur in many hundreds of years. You would offer us this sacrifice?"

"Yes," Luna said. She gathered up her clothing. "My father told me about this old ritual," she whispered to Harry and Draco. "It's what wizards used to do when they wanted to form alliances with certain magical creatures. I know exactly what to do; daddy told me all about it." She sounded very sure of herself, but then, she often did--especially when she was talking about something really bizarre.

Draco bit his lip. If it would make the centaurs go away, then why not let them have Luna? But... he'd got rather used to her strange sexual habits. Where else would he find someone willing to do all the things Luna did?

"We can't let them take her," Harry whispered, breaking through Draco's chain of thought. 

"Hm?" Draco said, staring at Harry. His eyes looked enormous, and surely his scar wasn't supposed to... glow like that, was it?

"We... uh, can't... your hair's very pretty," Harry said. He had a funny look in his enormous eyes.

"I know," Draco said. His mum was always telling him so. 

The centaurs galloped away without either of them noticing. 

Harry frowned. "I like you better when you don't talk." 

"I like you better when I don't have to look at you," Draco said, dropping to his knees and taking Harry's cock into his mouth. 

Yes, that was much better, for both of them.


End file.
